BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS INOLVIDABLES
by adrinag1
Summary: En el Caribe dos jovencitas tuvieron un encuentro inesperado. Albert, un joven misterioso y atractivo fue parte de una noche especial para una de ellas. Una historia moderna con un final diferente en la que cualquiera puede ser la protagonista. Minific presentado en la GF2017
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS INOLVIDABLES

Parte 1

El Caribe... su sola mención nos lleva a pensar en exóticos lugares y un paraíso sin igual. Esto en verdad que era cierto y pudo ser comprobado por Lilián, una aventurera chica que sin dudarlo y en compañía de su mejor amiga Ana, se embarcó en lo que sería una gran aventura... una que sin saberlo, cambiaría su vida por completo.

En un soleado día de verano, las dos chicas desembarcaban felices y emocionadas del avión en el concurrido aeropuerto de las Bahamas, la isla de hermosas playas y de un mar azul por excelencia. Sin embargo, una vez que se dirigieron al carrusel para recoger sus maletas, una desagradable sorpresa las aguardaba: sus valijas por alguna extraña razón, no habían llegado.

Después de pasar un par de horas en el mostrador de la aerolínea para identificar su equipaje, no tuvieron más que aceptar sin remedio alguno la idea de que no tendrían sus maletas por el momento. Así que sin más por hacer, ambas se dirigieron al hotel con tan sólo sus pequeñas valijas de mano. En verdad que el comienzo de sus vacaciones no había sido nada como lo habían planeado.

Al llegar fueron recibidas en un lindo hotel que para su sorpresa, era mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. No en balde Ana, como buena azafata, conocía bien los mejores sitios en Internet para poder conseguir las mejores ofertas en lugares que de otra manera, hubieran resultado en extremo caros e inaccesibles para ellas.

Una vez que ambas subieron a su habitación, se dirigieron a su balcón para poder admirar la hermosa vista que daba al mar. Aún cuando un percance había estropeado su día, parecía que el lugar deseaba compensarlas con un mar azul turquesa que contrastaba con las playas de finísima arena blanca y un cielo tan despejado que parecía mezclarse con las aguas en el horizonte.

Suspirando ante lo que veía, Lilián no pudo contenerse y entonces comentó a su amiga,  
-¡Es hermoso! Realmente jamás había visto algo como esto- ambas sonrieron.  
-Sabía que te gustaría, por eso elegí este hotel en especial. Tiene una de las mejores vistas- las chicas seguían admirando todo, mientras se recargaban en la baranda y sus miradas se perdían en el horizonte.  
-¿Qué haremos con las maletas?- interrumpió Lilián no dejando de pensar en lo único que parecía estropear las perfectas vacaciones.  
-Me parece que no podremos hacer nada hasta que la aerolínea las envíe.-  
-¿Tardarán mucho?- preguntó la otra con preocupación.  
-Depende- Ana se volvió a mirar a su amiga -si las mandaron a China o Malasia, podrían arribar en varios días.-

Lilián al escucharlo no pudo contenerse y se volvió para mirarla angustiada. Que las maletas se demoraran unas horas era una cosa, pero días... de solo pensarlo, sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estomago. Al ver sus reacción, Ana soltó una carcajada y agregó riendo,  
-¡Vamos! No te pongas así, es una broma.-  
-No le veo la gracia.-  
-Te aseguro que no tienes porqué preocuparte. Lo más seguro es que todavía se encuentren en casa y que nos las manden cuanto antes. Calculo que llegarán en el vuelo de mañana.-  
-¿Y si no es así?- preguntó la otra interrumpiendo.  
-Entonces tendremos que ir de compras para tener algo que ponernos. No creo que te disguste la idea, ¿o sí?-  
-No, pero...-  
-Entonces no se diga más, prepárate para salir. Iremos a comprar algo para poder cambiarnos.-

Al ver a su amiga dudando, Ana no le permitió a la joven seguir argumentando por algo que sabía bien no arruinaría sus vacaciones. Claro, como ella estaba acostumbrada a viajar por el mundo, era fácil decir y hacer las cosas. Pero en su caso, Lilián no se sentía bien con la situación en la que estaban, ya que todo lo que estaba viviendo era nuevo para ella y no se sentía en control. Para la tímida joven, ésta había sido su primera aventura en el extranjero y no le cabía en la mente la idea de verla arruinada solamente porque su mejor ropa de verano estaba en dicha maleta.

Así que soltando otro suspiro, se dirigió a su pequeña maleta de mano para sacar lo poco que traía ahí y acomodarlo tanto en la cómoda como el guardarropa que ambas iban a compartir.

Una hora después, ambas chicas se encontraban caminando por el puerto mientras que curioseaban por las muchas tiendas ubicadas en la avenida principal. Con su acostumbrada manera de ser, Ana entraba sonriendo mientras saludaba a todos en el lugar y casi jalando a su amiga, la llevaba directo a donde se encontraban los coloridos vestidos veraniegos para empezar a buscar uno para Lilián.

Por eso cuando llegaron a una tienda en particular, Ana no pudo contenerse al ver un hermoso vestido que le pareció ideal para su querida amiga,  
-¡Este está perfecto para ti!- le dijo emocionada mientras lo colocaba frente a ella.  
-Creo que es un poco caro, ¿no crees?- le respondió la otra al mirar más la etiqueta que el vestido mismo.  
-¡Qué va! Déjame decirte que lo vale. Dime, ¿dónde habías visto algo tan lindo? Además, el color naranja con motivos amarillos te queda muy bien.-  
-No sé, tal vez debiéramos ir a otras tiendas...-  
-Si no aprovechas ahora, tal vez no lo encontremos cuando regresemos... mira, es el último de tu talla.-  
-Pero...-  
-Nada de peros. Me gusta tanto que si no lo llevas, yo misma lo compraré para ti. No se te olvide que pronto será tu cumpleaños- le dijo con un guiño.  
-¡Si falta un mes para mi cump...!-  
-Considéralo como mi regalo por adelantado- interrumpió Ana con una gran sonrisa mientras casi empujaba a su amiga para que se lo probara.-

Sin poder llevarle la contraria, Lilián fue hasta los probadores y una vez que se lo probó, se dio cuenta de que Ana tenía razón... era realmente hermoso y le quedaba muy bien. Era simplemente perfecto.

En eso, cuando quiso salir de los probadores para preguntar la opinión a Ana, vio que su amiga platicaba amenamente con un joven rubio. Al acercarse, su amiga le dijo algo al extraño y entonces él se volvió para mirar a Lilián.

En cuanto ambos se vieron directo a los ojos, algo muy extraño y a la vez especial ocurrió entre ellos: la mirada de ella se conectó de alguna manera en esos cielos azules donde se sumergió por unos segundos. Sintiendo algo extraño y a la vez excitante, al perderse en esa misteriosa mirada, por breves y eternos instantes se olvidó de todo a su alrededor excepto del joven frente a ella.

Así que no sabiendo qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, su mente perdió el sentido de la realidad hasta que su amiga tuvo que palmear su hombro varias veces hasta que Lilián no tuvo más que romper contacto con él,  
-¿Qué... me decías?- preguntó aún anonadada por lo extraño del momento.  
-Te decía que el vestido se te ve muy bien.-  
-Ah... sí...- le respondió la tímida chica mientras sonrojada, se volvió a mirar de nuevo al joven que continuaba mirándola atento.

Dándose cuenta de que algo interesante sucedía, Ana sonrió para sí misma y con toda la intención, entonces se dirigió al joven que estaba junto a ella,  
-Quisiera presentarte a mi mejor amiga, Lilián.-  
-Mucho gusto- respondió él sin despegar la mirada de la joven al frente -mi nombre es Albert- y extendiendo su mano, se la ofreció a la chica que continuaba como hechizada ante él y en cuanto ella tímidamente se la ofreció, él la tomó en la suya con firmeza por unos instantes. Luego la dejó ir al tiempo que él se colocaba las manos en sus bolsillos.

Al ver Ana esto, supo de inmediato lo que estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos. Así que con aire un tanto pícaro, decidió interrumpir el momento preguntando,  
-Dime, Albert, ¿vienes de visita o estás trabajando?- el joven entonces por fin pudo despegar su mirada de la dulce jovencita y aún sonriendo, se volvió a la otra joven a su lado,  
-Estoy trabajando.-  
-¡Qué lástima!- le comentó Ana -hubiera sido lindo que pasaras unos días con nosotras.  
-Estaré aquí hasta mañana en la mañana- y en eso de nuevo, volvió a mirar a Lilián -pero ustedes no tienen planes, podría invitarlas a cenar esta noche.-

Al escuchar la invitación, Lilián casi dejó de respirar, ya que había algo intrigante en él que ella simplemente encontró irresistible y a la vez en verdad misterioso. Pero como aún se encontraba bajo ese indescriptible encanto, no le fue posible responder. Por esa razón, fue su amiga la que tomó la palabra,  
-Claro que sí, nos encantará ir.-  
-Bien- respondió él con aire de triunfo -entonces pasaré por ustedes, conozco un buen restaurante que es famoso en la isla. Puedo pasar digamos, ¿a las siete...?-  
-Sí- respondió Ana emocionada -estamos hospedadas en el Marriot- y fue entonces que Albert concentró su atención en Lilián. Como ella simplemente no respondía más que con la mirada, la otra chica tuvo que hacerlo por ella,  
-¡Claro que Lilián también está de acuerdo! ¿No es así?-  
-...- confundida y despertando del ensueño en el que continuaba, tímidamente respondió con un balbuceo -este... claro... quiero decir...sí...-  
-Pues no se hable más- dijo él con una sonrisa -tengo que hacer unas entregas ahora, pero es seguro que nos veremos después- y con una gran sonrisa que obviamente fue dirigida exclusivamente a la tímida joven, se encaminó a la entrada y después de despedirse de ambas alzando la mano, desapareció del lugar.

Lilián por su parte, no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido, pero sea lo que fuere de algo sí se había percatado: había algo en ese joven que simplemente no la dejaba apartarse de esos hermosos cielos que parecían atraerla con tanta insistencia.

Así que sin darse cuenta, dejó soltar un gran suspiro contenido y no fue sino hasta que Ana le habló que se percató de que su amiga había estado observándola todo este tiempo,  
-Mi querida amiga, creo que sigues en tu nube.-  
-...- abochornada por el comentario, ella solamente se sonrojó a tal punto que tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cara para poder controlarse.

Ana solamente sonrió satisfecha por haber comprobado lo que era más que obvio y con aire de triunfo comentó,  
-¿Sabes? Albert es un joven muy atractivo pero también un tanto extraño...- Lilián se volvió a verla con atención mientras que ella continuaba mirando la entrada por donde él desapareció -hace unos meses nos conocimos a través de un amigo que es piloto y supe entonces que él trabajaba en una pequeña avioneta llevando y trayendo ciertos equipos y provisiones para los zoológicos y refugios de animales en el Caribe... sin embargo...-  
-¿Sin embargo?- preguntó Lilián curiosa.

Entonces Ana se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa para responderle con una evasiva,  
-Nada, olvídalo. Son sólo suposiciones mías. Anda y ve a cambiarte, llevaremos este vestido. Recuerda que saldremos esta noche y necesitas verte muy linda.-  
-Pero, Ana...-  
-Insisto, nada de peros, haz como te digo mientras elijo uno para mí, ¿ok?-

Ante la insistencia de su amiga, Lilián no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y sin decir nada más, se dirigió hasta los probadores. Una vez ahí, volvió a admirarse ante el espejo de cuerpo entero... en verdad que era hermoso el vestido y entonces, sin poder evitarlo, se dedicó a pensar en lo afortunada que era de volver a ver a Albert una vez más.

Supuso que seguramente esta noche sería algo que nunca olvidaría y sin saberlo, estaba realmente en lo cierto: ésta en verdad resultaría ser una velada inolvidable, una que jamás siquiera llegó a imaginar que tendría.

Como a las seis y media en la habitación del hotel, las dos chicas entraban y salían apuradas del baño mientras se daban prisa en arreglarse para salir. Mientras que Lilián llevaba el vestido naranja, Ana optó por uno amarillo que compró para ella en la misma tienda. Como era obvio que su atavío no estaría completo sin los zapatos y accesorios para combinarlo, éstos los pudieron conseguir sin problema en otra tienda que estaba en rebajas... y eso por insistencia de Lilián, ya que no quería que su amiga gastara tanto en ella.

Así que cuando por fin dieron las siete, ambas jóvenes bajaron al lobby para encontrarse con su amigo y también con una sorpresa que las aguardaba: Albert ya estaba ahí. El joven rubio esperaba sentado, vistiendo unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul oscura a rayas adornada con una corbata color vino... pero lo más interesante de todo era que en sus manos llevaba un par de rosas blancas. Por lo que al verlas salir del elevador, de inmediato él se puso de pie para ir a su encuentro y darle a las chicas su regalo,  
-¡Qué lindo detalle, Albert!- dijo de inmediato Ana -muchas gracias.-  
-Gracias- agregó tímidamente la otra,  
-Soy yo quien les agradece a ustedes por aceptar mi invitación- respondió él no despegando la mirada de Lilián que continuaba sonrojada por todo y que no despegaba la suya del piso.

Al notar que la tímida chica de alguna manera evadía encontrarse con esa mirada que tanto la emocionaba, Ana sugirió que no perdieran el tiempo y que se dirigieran al restaurante. Así todos se encaminaron hacia la entrada.

Una vez ahí, Albert pidió por su auto y cuál fue la sorpresa de las chicas al ver que se trataba de un Jaguar convertible gris oscuro. Ana con toda la intención, de inmediato se acomodó en la parte trasera del auto, por lo que no dio otra opción a Lilián más que la de sentarse adelante junto a Albert. Una vez arriba, Albert arrancó el auto y se dirigieron por la calle que los llevó a la avenida paralela a la playa.

Con el atardecer casi desapareciendo en el horizonte todos en el auto permanecieron callados mientras admiraban la inigualable vista a su derecha. Como iba conduciendo, Albert solamente dirigía su mirada de vez en cuando al ocaso que dibujaba entonces algunos matices rojos y naranjas, mientras el sol parecía comenzar a sumergirse en el cristalino mar.

Sin embargo, Lilián contemplaba no solamente el paisaje, sino también al joven a su lado: mirándolo de perfil, ella pudo admirar más detalladamente sus finos rasgos y lo más importante de todo, sin que él se diera cuenta. No obstante, fue precisamente en ese momento que sin aviso alguno, súbitamente él se volvió a verla por unos instantes al sentir su mirada. Con el sol tras de sí, la imagen del joven rubio adquirió un aura especial, sobre todo cuando le dedicó la más tierna de las sonrisas.

Esta imagen de Albert con el sol detrás bañando tenuemente su blanca piel y su rubio cabello con sus tonos rojizos, quedaría para siempre impregnada en el corazón de Lilián. Sería una visión de él que jamás olvidaría.

Al poco tiempo y cuando ya se había cernido la noche en el lugar, Albert se dirigió a un restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad en lo alto de una colina. Al llegar, un par de empleados les abrieron galantemente la puerta a las chicas para darles la bienvenida al singular lugar: se trataba de un exclusivo restaurante italiano alumbrado con variadas antorchas colocadas a lo largo de la entrada.

De inmediato, Albert les dio el paso para invitarlas a entrar y cuando lo hicieron, ninguna podía creer aquello que se les presentaba ante sus ojos: el lugar de sobria elegancia y sofisticación, estaba a desnivel y gran parte estaba al descubierto, alumbrado casi enteramente por velas y tenues luces de color ámbar. Como el lugar estaba situado cerca de lo que parecía ser un risco junto al mar, a lo lejos se podía escuchar el suave golpeteo de las olas contra las rocas.

Con el aliento contenido ante lo que estaba viviendo, Lilián no sintió cuando Albert se colocó a su lado sino hasta que le ofreció el brazo para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras... una que los llevarían a la planta baja, que era la parte principal. Mirando primero el brazo que la invitaba a apoyarse en él y luego a esos cielos sin igual, la chica definitivamente se sintió como viviendo un ensueño; en especial cuando él le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Así que al tomarlo del brazo y sosteniéndose con el otro de la baranda de la escalera, los tres comenzaron a bajar, ya que momentos antes él también le había ofrecido el brazo a Ana. Así que mientras los tres bajaban, Ana sonreía para sí misma y no les quitaba la mirada de encima a sus amigos.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, el maitré con toda pompa y formalidad posible, les dio la bienvenida saludando con familiaridad al joven para luego acompañarlos hasta su mesa; una en una parte privada en donde a la luz de las velas, se podían contemplar ya las estrellas mientras se disfrutaba de una suave y refrescante brisa.

Como todo un caballero, el rubio ayudó a Lilián con su silla mientras el maitré lo hacía con Ana y una vez que todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa, de inmediato les sirvieron un cóctel de bienvenida.

De inmediato, Lilián se dedicó a admirar la hermosa vista que tenía a un lado... era una noche clara en donde la luna llena reflejaba lo mejor se sí sobre un mar tan calmado que parecería un espejo si no fuera por las suaves olas que se dibujaban en su superficie. Además, en una noche clara y por lo lejos que estaban de las luces de la ciudad, las estrellas adornaban lo que parecería el escenario perfecto para una noche inolvidable.

Por lo que absorta en esto, Lilián no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba y no fue sino hasta que el mesero se acercó a preguntar lo que ordenarían para cenar, que ella se percató de la intensa mirada que él le estaba dedicando. Así que evadiéndolo con timidez, le preguntó a su amiga lo que pensaba pedir,  
-Creo que pediré una ensalada y el salmón a la plancha- comentó Ana con una sonrisa haciéndose la desentendida,  
-Para mí...- comentó Lilián, sumiéndose en el menú para no mirar a Albert que estaba justo frente a ella -el pollo con salsa de champiñones...-  
-Por favor, tráigame la especialidad de la casa- fue la respuesta de Albert.

Y tomando nota, el mesero repitió la orden para luego retirarse. En ese momento Ana quiso romper con el silencio que imperó súbitamente en la mesa,  
-Parece que conoces bien este lugar, Albert.-  
-Es mi favorito- respondió mientras miraba a un lado hacia el mar -vengo aquí desde que lo descubrí hace unos meses y cada vez que visito a la isla, procuro venir por lo menos un par de veces.-  
-En verdad que es es hermoso- por fin se aventuró a comentar Lilián.  
-Me alegra que te haya gustado- él se volvió a mirarla de nuevo y levantando su copa, quiso hacer un brindis -por los viajes y mis bellas acompañantes... ¡salud!-  
-¡Salud!- respondió Ana mientras Lilián se cohibió aún más y solamente dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa al joven a su lado.

Sonrojada, Lilián no hizo entonces más que mirar hacia un lado mientras sentía que los colores se le subían al rostro, debido a que unos ojos que parecían observarla a detalle, no la dejaban ni por un momento.

Después de que les sirvieron al cena y cuando estaban disfrutándola, Ana se aventuró a preguntarle a su amigo acerca de su trabajo y entonces las chicas escucharon asombradas las variadas historias que Albert les estaba compartiendo acerca de los refugios para animales salvajes y pequeños zoológicos que estaban alocados en casi todas las islas del Caribe. Su trabajo consistía principalmente en llevar equipo, provisiones y medicamento a estos centros.

En ese momento, Lilián se dio cuenta de la importante labor que el atractivo joven estaba realizando en pro de los animales de las muchas islas por el Caribe, una que al parecer no atraía a mucha gente por la poca remuneración que dejaba... de acuerdo a lo que entendió de la charla.

Al momento de terminar con el postre y mientras Albert pagaba la cuenta, parecía que estaban listos para marcharse. Al dejar la mesa y encaminarse a la salida, Lilián se rezagó un poco de sus amigos, ya que quería llenarse del ambiente en el que estaba y poder grabar en su mente todos y cada uno de los detalles de esta velada. Para ella, este lugar parecía haber salido de un sueño y su intención era recordar vívidamente todo... en especial al joven que caminaba frente a ella. Así que con su rosa en la mano, disfrutó de su aroma y grabó el momento con esa fragancia en su corazón.

Una vez en el auto y en el camino a su hotel, Albert se animó a preguntarles cuáles iban a ser sus planes para los próximos días, a lo que Ana respondió que tenían planeado hacer un par de recorridos por la isla, bucear un poco y principalmente descansar y disfrutar de la playa.

Para cuando llegaron a la puerta del hotel, el joven rubio supo que ésta era su última oportunidad de estar con la chica que lo había hechizado desde que la vio, así que sin miramientos y antes de que ellas entraran, les comentó,  
-Es un poco temprano para regresar a la habitación- les dijo mirando su reloj -quisiera proponerles algo, ¿qué tal si vamos a caminar por la playa?- de inmediato su mirada fue dirigida a Lilián.  
-¡Me parece buena idea!- respondió Ana al tiempo que su amiga la miraba confundida, no sabiendo qué responder.  
-Pues entonces vamos- dijo él dándoles el paso y los tres avanzaron hacia los jardines.

Sin embargo, Ana entendió de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo y las verdaderas intenciones del rubio, así que cuando los otros se adelantaron un poco, se rezagó a propósito para luego decirles,  
-La noche está un poco fresca para mí, creo que subiré por algo para ponerme. ¿Está bien si los alcanzó en la playa?-  
-...- Albert solamente sonrió y con asentimiento de cabeza, siguió caminando.

Al verlo dirigirse a la playa, Lilián se volvió a mirar a Ana que con una seña de su mano le dijo que continuara y dándole su bolsa y rosa a su amiga para que las llevara a la habitación, no tuvo más remedio que caminar a la par de Albert, mientras que la otra joven dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

Al dejar escapar un profundo suspiro al tiempo que observaba a la pareja adentrarse en los jardines, Ana se dirigió al lobby del hotel para momentos después perderse de vista por uno de los ascensores.

En definitiva, Ana sabía que algo interesante ocurriría en esa caminata por la playa y lo último que deseaba era arruinarla con su presencia.

Como la noche estaba despejada y clara, el ambiente se sentía especial y aunado con la suave brisa que refrescaba, caminar junto a la orilla del mar no parecía después de todo ser tan mala idea.

Cruzando por los jardines y llegando después a la parte arenosa, ambos se vieron frente al mar. Entonces, sin miramiento alguno, Albert se sentó en una banca a un lado para quitarse los zapatos. Como la chica lo miraba confundida, le sugirió hacer lo mismo,  
-No es cómodo caminar en la arena con zapatos- le comentó mientras también se arremangaba los pantalones y al terminar, le preguntó -¿quieres que te ayude?-  
-...- abochornada, Lilián sólo negó con la cabeza mientras apoyándose en un pilar, se sacó ambas zapatillas.

Satisfecho con la reacción de la chica, el rubio se encaminó luego a la arena para dirigirse lentamente hasta la orilla seguido por ella. Al llegar, Albert colocó sus zapatos a un lado y se adentró un poco en el agua, dejándose acariciar por las olas mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia el firmamento. Momentos después, giró su cabeza hacia la jovencita, que estaba detrás, lo miraba extrañada. Entonces, extendiendo su mano, le dijo,  
-Por favor, acércate...-

Confundida aún, Lilián dudó por un momento; pero esos ojos le inspiraron confianza. Por lo que dándose valor y luego de dejar sus zapatos juntos a los de él, se acercó dudando hasta la mano que se extendía hacia ella. Al tomarla, dio titubeante un paso y se colocó al lado de Albert; pero luego al sentir el vaivén de las olas, se tambaleó un poco y fue cuando sintió un firme agarre que se dio cuando él tomó su brazo para enlazarlo con el suyo.

Una vez junto a él, Albert le sonrió a la chica que obviamente continuaba nerviosa. No sabiendo qué hacer, Lilián solamente optó por una actitud evasiva pero aun así, se dejó llevar al tiempo que sentía cómo su corazón latía acelerado. Él lo notó de inmediato y sabiendo que seguramente ella estaba así por el temor de caer en el agua, debido a que aún las suaves olas podrían hacerle perder el control, le comentó para tranquilizarla,  
-No te preocupes, yo te sostendré. Solamente mira hacia arriba... hacia las estrellas.-  
-...- ella se afianzó aún más fuerte a su brazo con ambas manos y Albert sonrió.

Por vez primera desde que se conocieron, Lilián le estaba mostrando cierta confianza.

Así cuando se sintió firme en el arenoso mar, de manera paulatina y con suma lentitud, la chica fue levantando su mirada. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con algo único que jamás había presenciado: eran cientos de estrellas que estaban dispersas por todo el firmamento, alumbrando la oscuridad que los rodeaba en la noche. Todo esto era en verdad un espectáculo sin igual, uno que literalmente la dejó boquiabierta.

Así que en la solitaria playa y solamente alumbrados por la luz de la luna, la pareja aún enlazada, se dedicó a contemplar uno de los mejores espectáculos que la naturaleza pudiera ofrecer. Uno que aunado al arrullo que las olas producían a sus pies y la suave brisa acariciando sus rostros, hacía que este momento fuera único e inolvidable... uno que seguramente ninguno de los dos jamás olvidaría.

Al continuar contemplando el cielo, Lilián por primera vez se dejó llevar por completo y por un momento, se relajó un poco para cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de lo que estaba viviendo. Sin querer, dejó soltar un suave suspiro contenido y al abrir sus ojos, se topó con unos cielos que la miraban absortos.

Entonces, sin aviso alguno, Albert se acercó un poco a ella para retirar un mechón del cabello que con la brisa, había caído en su rostro. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, Lilián sintió una sutil caricia en su mejilla que la hizo estremecerse... y que obviamente la paralizó por completo.

Albert entendiendo lo que le sucedía y el nerviosismo que obviamente su audacia le causó, quiso distraerla desviando su mirada hacia arriba e indicándole con su mano una constelación en los cielos,  
-Ese grupo de estrellas es Orión- para poder mirar hacia arriba y sin pensarlo, ella se tuvo que acercar más a él hasta casi recargarse a un costado. Albert sonreía aún más -...y esas otras, son la Osa Mayor y la Osa Menor.-

Mirando hacia el firmamento, la nerviosa joven se desconectó de sus pensamientos de temor y por fin, se estaba dejando guiar para poder disfrutar con plenitud del momento. Callada y al mismo tiempo ensimismada, por primera vez en su vida admiraba lo que nunca antes se había tomado el tiempo para contemplar. En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de que Albert era alguien muy distinto a lo que inicialmente había pensado: en verdad que él era un joven especial.

Sin embargo, con los pies en el agua y el sereno de la noche, la chica eventualmente comenzó a titiritar un poco de frío sin poder evitarlo. No queriendo arruinar el momento, al principio no dijo nada, pero su acompañante lo notó al sentirla temblar sin parar,  
-¿Tienes frío?- se volvió a mirarla preocupado.  
-...- ella solamente asintió.  
-Entonces, será mejor que volvamos.-

No obstante, antes de siquiera moverse, él tuvo un impulso irresistible de abrazarla y sin poder contenerse más, con sus brazos la envolvió tiernamente, tratando de darle el calor que ella necesitaba en ese momento... desde que la conoció, Albert sintió que había algo muy especial en ella, algo indescriptible y hasta se podía pensar que era como cierta fragilidad que despertó de inmediato en él un fuerte instinto de protección. Eso indudablemente lo había llevado a tal atrevimiento.

Por su parte, Lilián al sentir sus brazos rodeándola y atrayéndola a su pecho, se sintió de nueva cuenta paralizada. Pero después de unos instantes, al escuchar el fuerte latido de ese varonil corazón que parecía querer decirle algo, extrañamente se tranquilizó. Entonces, se dio el valor para levantar tímidamente la mirada y encontrarse con esos cielos que nunca se apartaron de ella.

A ambos les pareció una eternidad esos instantes en que los dos estaban enlazando su mirada, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía cuál sería la reacción del otro a lo que estaban viviendo y experimentando. Esto en cierto modo, esta incógnita los tenía al filo de un abismo en su interior.

El primero en derribar su muralla interna fue Albert, que alzando una mano hacia el rostro que lo tenía como hechizado, empezó a acariciarlo lentamente,  
-No sé qué es lo que me sucede contigo- fueron las palabras dichas con suma suavidad -nunca antes jamás alguien me hizo sentir tantas emociones tan intensas en tan poco tiempo...-  
-...- ella simplemente lo miraba atónita conteniendo la respiración y sintiéndose desmayar por sus palabras.  
-Mañana por la tarde debo regresar a Chicago, tengo un asunto muy importante al que no debo faltar, pero...- y acercándose peligrosamente a ella, le depositó un casto beso en su frente para luego dirigirse a su oído y confesarle con suavidad -me gustaría que pasásemos más tiempo juntos... tan sólo unas horas más. En verdad que deseo conocer más de ti antes de mi partida. Dime, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme a esperar el amanecer aquí en la playa?- al decir esto se retiró con lentitud para poder mirarla de frente y saber su respuesta. Una que buscaba aunque fuese dicha tan sólo con un gesto.

Ella tragó en seco. Con el corazón acelerado a mil y ensordeciéndole los oídos, ahora más que nunca Lilián sintió el revoloteo de miles de mariposas en su interior al tiempo que sus piernas le estaban fallando a tal punto, que sintió desfallecer. Entonces, no tuvo otra alternativa más que tomarlo con más fuerza de los brazos... su acción no era tan sólo para sostenerse, sino también tratando de poner cierta distancia. Algo que obviamente con la posición en la que estaban, le resultó casi imposible.

Ante la insistencia de esa mirada y sin saber qué responder, la joven intentó abrir la boca para articular aunque fuera una palabra, pero su voz se negó a salir de su interior y su reacción fue solamente bajar rápidamente la mirada. Al verla dudar así, Albert no supo qué hacer.

Sin embargo, él no se daría por vencido y entendiendo que era el momento de dejarle saber bien en claro que él sí estaba hablando en serio, suavemente levantó su mentón y acercándose lentamente a su rostro, sin poder resistirse más, le depositó un suave beso en esos indecisos pero dulces labios.

Fue algo tan fugaz y breve que Lilián sintió que lo había imaginado, mientras que él por su parte, hasta llegó a pensar que tan sólo había sucedido en su mente. Ninguno de los dos pudo saborear cabalmente el efímero beso. No obstante, en efecto sí había ocurrido y por lo tanto, las cosas jamás volverían a ser lo mismo entre ellos dos.

Después de haberla acariciado tan fugazmente con sus labios, él se dedicó a mirarla insistente, directo a los ojos como tratando de descubrir algo en ellos... como si quisiera comprobar que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él. Quería saber si esa chica en sus brazos experimentaba la misma pasión y emoción que misteriosamente se había despertado en él, una que mágicamente se había encendido desde el momento mismo en que la vio por vez primera.

Por su parte, la joven aún tratando de asimilar lo que recién había sucedido, no se dio cuenta de que la marea había subido un poco más y que el oleaje ahora mojaba la parte baja de su vestido. Literalmente temblando de frío, se quedó muda y paralizada. Por lo que al notarlo, Albert supo que era el momento de regresar a la playa. Así que sin aviso alguno, la tomó de la mano y se encaminó con ella de regreso a la arena.

Ahora en la playa y tomando los zapatos de ambos, Albert simplemente se negó a soltarla y para sorpresa de la chica, a la voz de "vamos", la jaló consigo y comenzó a correr con ella como tratando de liberarse de la ansiedad y la emoción que los momentos en el agua, causaron en él.

Corrieron hasta el otro lado de la playa hacia una pequeña barda que era el límite entre la arena y un paso peatonal. Una vez ahí, mientras que ella se sentaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, Albert solamente se quedó parado frente a la chica colocando las manos en sus pantalones y no sabiendo qué hacer, se dedicó a contemplarla sin decir nada y ella por supuesto, se quedó tan muda como él.

Por un rato, solamente se quedaron vieron el uno al otro... tal vez esperando que uno de ellos rompiera con el imperante silencio. No obstante, quien por fin habló fue el que menos se esperaba,  
-Gracias- la voz de ella se escuchó tan suave que pareció un murmullo, al tiempo que apartó su vista y se dedicó a mirar al suelo.  
-De nada- respondió él.  
-...- el silencio volvió a imperar entre la pareja hasta que súbitamente se escuchó algo más -sí- dijo ella unos instantes después ante la mirada intrigada de Albert.

En ese momento, la chica levantó por fin su mirada y mientras la brisa jugueteaba con su cabello que hacía que algunos mechones se depositaran en su rostro, ella se aventuró a buscar la tierna mirada del rubio y agregar,  
-Sí, me gustaría... - tragó en seco -me gustaría esperar contigo el amanecer.-

Entonces Albert lo comprendió todo. Contrario a lo que hubiese pensado, esta decisión no había sido algo fácil para la tímida joven, ya que obviamente ella deseaba hacerlo tanto como él, pero simplemente no supo cómo expresarlo en su momento.

Con el rostro iluminado por la felicidad que esto le causaba, Albert se sentó a su lado y con una sonrisa le preguntó,  
-¿Aún tienes frío?... porque si es así, iré por mi chaqueta al auto.-  
-¡No!- respondió ella de inmediato -quiero decir, no es necesario... estoy bien, gracias. Mi vestido se mojó un poco, pero pronto se sacará- y llevándose las manos a sus brazos, trató de darse un poco de calor.

Enternecido por su reacción, Albert se acercó más a ella y dejándose llevar de nueva cuenta por su instinto protector, pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica y luego la atrajo hacia sí para en ese momento, abrazarla tiernamente. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, extrañamente Lilián no se resistió y sin siquiera dudarlo, recargó su cabeza en el varonil hombro. Curiosamente, ahora ella parecía estarlo disfrutando y a su modo, se lo estaba demostrando.

Con el sonido de las olas como música de fondo y el firmamento estrellado como un perfecto escenario sobre ellos, los dos se mantuvieron así, juntos y en completo silencio por largo rato. Todo era tan perfecto ahora que ninguno de los dos quería romper con el encanto que les hacía sentir esta nueva proximidad de la que gozaban. Era como si en el momento justo que se dijera algo, la magia se perdería y todo esto desapareciera como si se tratase tan sólo de un sueño.

No obstante, miles de pensamientos y voces se escuchaban resonando en el interior de ambos; especialmente porque estaban ante una realidad que les intrigaba y sobre todo, porque ambos eran conscientes de que muy pronto, en cuanto el sol comenzara a iluminar el cielo, tendrían que despedirse.

Saber esto no fue fácil para Lilián, pero sin que ella lo supiera, esta realidad le resultaba aún más difícil para el rubio a su lado.

Albert nunca había sido una persona que compartiera mucho de sí mismo con otros en el pasado. Esto, aunado a su carácter un tanto serio y solitario, lo hacía parecer evasivo y hasta misterioso ante los demás. Por esa razón, él mismo se sorprendió al descubrir que esta tímida chica en sus brazos pareciera abrir parte de su interior sin reserva alguna, para compartirle lo más íntimo de él.

Así que después de meditarlo por un rato, él no pudo contener más sus pensamientos y por lo limitado del tiempo, no quiso demorar más en expresarlos,  
-¿Sabes?- ella se separó de inmediato para poder verlo a la cara mientras él mantenía su mirada fija en un punto a lo lejos -jamás había contemplado la idea de hacer partícipe de todo esto con alguien...- Lilián lo contemplaba sorprendida.

Entonces él se volvió a mirarla y con una sonrisa, le explicó,  
-Me gusta mucho la naturaleza y ser libre, y hasta ahora nunca se había cruzado por mi mente el compartir este tipo de experiencias con los demás. Siempre pensé que nadie lo apreciaría tanto como yo... no hasta que...- entonces con rostro serio, alzó su mano y comenzó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de la joven con su dorso -desde esta tarde en que te vi, despertaste algo en mí que ahora me hace anhelar el compartir todo lo que me apasiona contigo...-

Obviamente, Lilián tragó en seco al entender lo que él trataba de decirle.

Entendiendo que tal vez estaba yendo muy deprisa en su conquista, Albert optó por dejarla de abrazar y hasta se apartó un poco de ella. Entonces, señalando con su mano derecha el firmamento, quiso distraerla al volver a mencionar algo sobre la constelación bajo la que estaban,  
-Orion ha sido considerado en el pasado como el lugar de origen de la vida...- primero, ella se volvió a mirarlo y después llevó sus ojos al punto donde él le señalaba: se trataba de tres estrellas brillantes que destacaban por su luminosidad en la noche.

Así, el rubio comenzó a narrarle las diferentes historias y leyendas que rodeaban a dicha constelación en los cielos.

Al principio, la joven solamente escuchaba atenta, pero eventualmente se aventuró a expresar su opinión y también a comentar lo que había aprendido al respecto. Poco a poco Albert se fue ganando su confianza y muy pronto la pareja comenzó a sentirse en verdad a gusto el uno con el otro.

De esta manera, ambos pasaron gran parte de la noche compartiendo mitos sobre estrellas, pero sobre todo, se permitieron dar la oportunidad de abrir su interior y dejar saber al otro algo íntimo de sus pensamientos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS INOLVIDABLES

Parte 2

Como todo en la vida, esta inolvidable noche en la playa junto al mar también estaba llegando a su fin y el tiempo se agotaba para ellos. Tanto Lilián como Albert lo supieron cuando los primeros rayos del sol ya se despuntaban en el horizonte, al tiempo que dibujaban unos matices naranjas y rojos.

Por lo que en el momento en que el astro rey dio la apariencia como si emergiera de las mismas aguas, la pareja intuyó que pronto vendría la despedida.

Como justo antes del amanecer era el momento más frío de la noche, Albert intuyó que Lilián sentiría mucho frío, por lo que en un momento de silencio él se levantó y luego mirando hacia ella, solamente abrió sus brazos y la invitó a refugiarse en ellos,  
-Está un poco fresco y estás temblando, ven...-

Sin siquiera dudarlo, ella se refugió en sus brazos y recargando su cabeza en su pecho, se dedicó en silencio a contemplar la salida del astro rey.

Para entonces, ya habían algunas personas al otro lado de la playa y ambos vieron como el lugar comenzaba a cobrar vida. Era el momento de alejarse de ahí y retornar al hotel.

Así que en contra de su voluntad, Albert supo que la hora que separarse de ella, había llegado. Sin embargo, ante el inevitable adiós que se aproximaba, la atrajo suavemente más hacia él y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a acariciarle el rostro mientras la rodeó con su otro brazo por la cintura... tal como si no quisiese dejarla ir.

Temblorosamente, la chica se dejó acariciar por él y para ese momento ambos eran plenamente conscientes de lo que pasaba y disfrutaron del íntimo contacto. Después, para la sorpresa del rubio, ella se acurrucó en su pecho dejándose envolver por él de una manera un tanto posesiva, sabiendo que el temible momento estaba por venir,  
-Es hora de volver...- finalmente dijo él y ella, alzando su mirada para encontrarse con esos cielos, lo miró expectante mientras él agregaba, -gracias por darme la mejor velada de mi vida- su mano entonces comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

Luego, peligrosamente se acercó a ella para darle un prolongado y dulce beso en su mejilla, fue uno como si él quisiese llenarse enteramente de ella. Entonces, súbitamente y sin aviso, Albert se apartó definitivamente de la joven colocando sus manos en los bolsillos. Mirándola melancólico, comentó,  
-Debo irme. Por favor, permite que despidamos aquí... quisiera que la última imagen de ti en mi memoria, fuera en este lugar.-

Y sin más, tomó sus zapatos y comenzó a caminar con ellos en la mano hacia donde estaban los jardines.

Al haberse despedido, Lilián solamente se quedó ahí, tan sólo mirando cómo él se alejaba. No sabiendo qué hacer, debatía en su interior, pero al cabo de unos pasos lo detuvo,  
-Espera- Albert se paró en seco y se volvió para mirarla, ella entonces como dudando le preguntó -dijiste que querías que nos conociéramos, pero...- él solamente sonrío sabiendo de antemano lo que ella le diría -no tuvimos tiempo... quiero decir, yo no sé nada de ti, ni tú de mí- dijo como dudando.

Entonces él se giró por completo y volviendo atrás en sus pasos, retornó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego acercarse a su oído para decirle,  
-Compartir ese silencio de la noche contigo me ha dicho mucho más que todas las palabras del mundo- se separó para encontrarse con un rostro totalmente confundido, así que soltando un suspiro, aclaró -no todo en la vida es expresado con palabras, ya que son las acciones las que más nos dicen y nos dan a entender sobre las cosas. Créeme que si somos capaces de compartir un momento como el que tuvimos sin sentirnos incómodos, entonces cualquier otro no lo será... además, me dejaste compartir algo que en verdad me apasiona y eso mi querida Lilián, me dice mucho de ti...-

Y diciendo esto, entonces se volvió a acercar pero esta vez no lo dudó más y su objetivo fue otro: se trataban de esos labios que tanto había anhelado acariciar para besarlos con intensidad. Ambos cerraron sus ojos para disfrutar de lo que secretamente los dos habían anhelado por largo rato... comprobando ciertamente que en esta ocasión, no se trataba de un sueño.

Luego él se fue separando poco a poco mientras que ella despertaba sutilmente de su ensueño. La miró emocionado por un momento, mientras que Albert grababa a fuego todo detalle de ella en su interior. Sin saber qué hacer, Lilián solamente lo miraba sorprendida, sumergiéndose en esos cielos sin fin.

Entonces, al escuchar gente que se acercaba, Albert regresó a la realidad y sabiendo que ahora el tiempo lo apremiaba, besó tiernamente su frente y mano para rápidamente darse la vuelta e irse a toda prisa de ahí. Sabía que si no lo hacía ahora, no tendría las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo después. Con cada minuto que pasaba, el alejarse de ella le resultaba cada vez más difícil.

Pero antes de desaparecer por los jardines, se volvió un momento para decirle algo que justo entonces había decidido,  
-Nos veremos pronto y continuaremos con esta charla, te lo prometo. Por favor, dame tiempo y espérame- eso precisamente había resuelto hacer, porque la decisión estaba ya tomada: se volverían a ver.  
-¿Dónde... será eso?- preguntó temblorosa, no entendiendo bien sus palabras.  
-No te preocupes, yo te encontraré... confía en mí- y luego se le vio desaparecer a toda prisa por entre los matorrales.

Cuando se perdió de vista por completo, los ojos de Lilián no tardaron en empañarse por las lágrimas que el adiós había producido en ella... unas que comenzaron a rodar sin control por su rostro. Quería correr tras de él pero sabía que no importando que lo hiciera, momentos después ambos volverían a separarse nuevamente y sin remedio. Así que entre más demoraran su despedida, más doloroso les iba a resultar.

De esta manera, la chica se quedó ahí, sola, en medio de la playa... aún sintiendo el aroma de Albert impregnado no sólo en su ropa, sino también saboreándolo todavía en su boca, al tiempo que sus dedos rozaban ligeramente el lugar donde momentos antes, él lo había hecho. Se sintió desolada.

-

Momentos después y en otro lugar del hotel, Ana continuaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando se despertó por el ruido que se escuchó al abrirse la puerta y de unos pasos se dirigieron hasta el baño. Tratando de enfocar aún somnolienta el reloj en la mesita de noche, la chica se dio cuenta de que eran poco después de las seis de la mañana.

Rápidamente se giró para mirar la cama de al lado para descubrir que ésta seguía intacta. Extrañada, se sentó mientras llamaba a su amiga.

Segundos después, la joven fugitiva apareció por la puerta. Su semblante se notaba triste y esto preocupó a su amiga,  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigió hasta ella.

No pudiendo contenerse más, Lilián comenzó a llorar desconsolada. No sabiendo el motivo por lo que su amiga estaba así, Ana solamente la abrazó para consolarla. Por lo que estaba viendo e intuía, en el fondo sabía bien que este despliegue de emociones seguramente tenían algo que ver con su amigo.

Así que poco después de que la chica se calmara un poco, la llevó hasta la cama y una vez que ambas se sentaron a la orilla, se animó a cuestionarla,  
-Dime, ¿por qué estás así, Lilián? ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?- preguntó al tiempo que le colocaba la mano sobre el hombro.  
-...- la chica solamente la miró impotente, sin saber qué decir.  
-Esto tiene que ver con Albert, ¿no es cierto?-  
-...- un asentimiento de cabeza fue la única respuesta.

Así que dejando soltar un suspiro, Ana entendió que seguramente algo había sucedido la noche anterior entre ellos dos. Conocía bien a Lilián y sabía que sería inútil tratar de cuestionarla ahora. Así que en vez de angustiar más a su amiga con preguntas, preparó la cama para que se recostara y tratara de relajarse para poder dormir un poco. Ana estaba muy consternada y no era el momento para hacer indagaciones, ya habría tiempo para que hablaran después.

Como si se tratase de una pequeña, Lilián tan sólo se dejó llevar y aún con la ropa del día anterior, se recostó mientras Ana le acariciaba el cabello,  
-Por favor, duerme un poco... te hará bien descansar.-

Preocupada como estaba, Ana no se movió de ahí sino hasta que su amiga con la gran tristeza que sufría y el cansancio que esto le produjo, se dejó llevar hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Una vez que consiguió esto, Ana con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, se dirigió hasta el balcón. Lo abrió sigilosa para luego cerrarlo tras de sí y sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban ahí. Consternada, miró hacia la playa que ya estaba cobrando vida, preguntándose una y otra vez lo que pudo haber pasado entre la pareja para que su amiga estuviera así de triste.

Cuando Albert las invitó a caminar por la playa, supuso que sería la oportunidad perfecta para que esos dos tuvieran el tiempo y la privacidad para conocerse. Por esa razón, ella se había hecho a un lado y regresó a su habitación dándoles un pretexto para alejarse. Pero ahora, no estaba segura de que si eso había sido una buena idea y si fue lo mejor para su amiga.

Desconcertada, la joven azafata se quedó ahí por largo tiempo meditando en eso.

-

El sonido provocado por la puerta que se abría, súbitamente despertó a Lilián y aún desconcertada, se levantó rápidamente para ver de quién se trataba. Una señora estaba a la entrada y al ver que la huésped se había despertado con su presencia, la mucama de inmediato se disculpó,  
-Lo siento señorita, no sabía que había alguien en la habitación.-  
-...- Lilián, aún confundida, no le respondió y solamente vio cómo la mujer se disculpó de nueva cuenta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Atontada aún con todo lo ocurrido, la chica dirigió entonces su mirada hacia el reloj en donde las manecillas marcaban la hora: era ya más del medio día. Tallándose los ojos para espantarse el sueño, se dio cuenta de que aún estaba llevando la ropa del día anterior. Sorprendida, trató de recordar lo sucedido temprano esa mañana. Ahora lo entendía todo.

Mirando por la habitación, se dio cuenta de que Ana no se encontraba ahí, por lo que se levantó para cambiarse y lavarse la cara porque necesitaba despejar el sueño que aún sentía. A continuación, se dirigió al balcón abriendo la ventana de par en par para sentir la brisa mientras que la habitación se llenaba del aire fresco. Tomando un gran suspiro, fue hasta la baranda para recargarse en ésta y mirar hacia la playa que se mostraba bañada por el sol de la tarde.

Poco a poco todas las memorias de lo que había sucedido el día anterior vinieron a su mente. Así que cerrando sus ojos mientras sentía la brisa del mar, como si se tratara de una película en su mente, las imágenes de lo vivido en la noche anterior, comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Para cuando llegó a ella el recuerdo del beso, sin pensarlo, se llevó la mano hasta los labios para de alguna manera revivir lo que sintió entonces... su interior volvió a estremecerse de sólo prensarlo.

Sin embargo, un ruido en la puerta la sacó de este ensueño y volviéndose rápidamente para ver de quién se trataba, pudo percatarse de que era de Ana que recién llegaba. Su amiga tenía el cabello mojado, por lo que intuyó que venía directo de nadar. Al verla cambiada y en el balcón, Ana se dirigió de inmediato hasta donde estaba ella,  
-¡Buenas tardes, dormilona! ¿dormiste bien?-  
-Sí, gracias.-  
-No sabes qué linda está la piscina... no resistí las ganas de refrescarme un poco. Dime, ¿tienes hambre? Yo bajé a desayunar pero como te vi durmiendo tan profundamente, no quise despertarte.-  
-No te preocupes, ordenaré algo después...-  
-Mi querida Lilián, no es necesario- la interrumpió -al verte tan cansada pensé que despertarías con hambre, así que lo hice por ti... mira- y señaló a una charola cubierta sobre la mesa al centro de la habitación.

Así que casi jalando a su amiga, la llevó hasta el sofá para que se sentara a comer mientras que ella saboreaba un jugo. Tímidamente, Lilián comenzó a comer el pan tostado y unas frutas. Fue al comenzar a comer es cuando se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía.

Ana solamente la miraba con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto su amiga terminó de comer, supo que era el momento de cuestionarla,  
-Ahora que estás mejor, por favor dime, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió anoche?-  
-...- Lilián desvió la mirada hacia el balcón y mirando como el viento jugueteaba con las cortinas de tul, se quedó callada. Al verla así, Ana intuyó que tal vez algo no muy agradable había sucedido, por lo que de inmediato comentó,  
-Espero que Albert no se haya portado mal contigo o propasado, porque si es así...-  
-No- interrumpió la tímida chica -no se trata de eso- dijo bajando la mirada a su regazo.  
-¿Entonces? Esta mañana no estabas bien y por lo que noté, tampoco no llegaste a dormir. ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?-

Tomando un gran suspiro, Lilián se aventuró entonces a mirar a su amiga que reflejaba preocupación en su rostro. Había llegado el momento de compartir parte de lo que había pasado,  
-Por favor, no te preocupes. No ocurrió nada malo... Albert y yo estuvimos toda la noche en la playa platicando, nada más que eso.-  
-Si es así, ¿por qué llorabas cuando regresaste?-

Le sostuvo la mirada un momento y luego poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hasta el balcón recargándose en el ventanal, para enfocar su mirada en el lugar mismo donde estuvo sentada con él la noche anterior,  
-Los dos solamente estuvimos charlando por horas... hasta el amanecer.-

Aún desconcertada, la otra chica escuchaba atenta sin interrumpir, esperando que continuara. En eso, Lilián se volvió a mirarla, pero entonces su semblante había cambiado por uno un tanto melancólico,  
-Me dijo que yo le era especial- Ana se levantó de su asiento y se fue acercando hasta su amiga, quedándose a unos pasos de ella -me dijo que yo le hacía sentir algo especial- tragó en seco -nunca pensé que alguien me diría algo así...- sin querer su mirada fue directo hasta la rosa que Albert le dio el día anterior y que estaba junto a su bolsa; para ese instante, las lágrimas ya se asomaban y su reacción fue desviar la mirada de nueva cuenta hacia afuera -y cuando se fue de mi lado, jamás pensé que llegaría a sentir tanto la ausencia de alguien y eso me pone muy triste... muy triste- su voz se quebraba.

Sin poder contenerse, las lágrimas rodaban ya sin control por su rostro. Entonces, su amiga le expresó su apoyo, abrazándola con ternura. Lilián solamente se dejó llevar y sin contenerse más, rompió a llorar desconsolada.

Así, sintiendo el apoyo incondicional de su mejor amiga, la chica dejaba escapar una gran tristeza que no sabía que estaba conteniendo desde esa mañana en que lo vio partir.

De pie junto al balcón, dos chicas muy diferentes entre sí, compartían lo más profundo de su interior: una al expresar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo y que la agobiaba, mientras que la otra mostrando empatía y apoyo. Ninguna de las dos jamás había experimentado antes lo que es el apoyo y la amistad incondicional, y esto, fue un descubrimiento muy gratificante para ellas.

De ahora en adelante todo había cambiado entre ellas y la amistad se transformó en algo más profundo, volviéndose más unidas que nunca.

-

Por otra parte, las dos recibieron con alegría las maletas esa misma tarde y ahora que pudieron cambiarse, después de acomodarlo todo en la habitación, salieron de nueva cuenta a caminar por la ciudad y luego a cenar.

El resto de las vacaciones transcurrieron de lo más tranquilo para las dos jóvenes. En los días que estuvieron en la isla disfrutaron de paseos en bote, bucearon un par de veces, maravillándose con los corales que son únicos en la región. Por otra parte, también tuvieron oportunidad de visitar otra de las islas en una excursión y por la noche les gustaba sentarse en el bar a la orilla del mar, bebiendo un cóctel mientras escuchaban música y platicaban sobre sus aventuras del día. En fin, sus vacaciones se estaban dando tal como lo habían planeado.

Sin embargo, Ana se dio cuenta de que Lilián había cambiado un tanto desde que conoció a Albert. Se le veía aún más callada y reservada que antes. A veces, mientras que la azafata disfrutaba de la lectura bajo la palapa, a Lilián se le veía caminar sola y pensativa por la playa... esa misma que compartió con él hacía tan sólo unos días. Verla así la preocupaba, pero era consciente de que ésta era la manera en que su amiga estaba lidiando en su interior con lo que sucedió esa noche y sobre todo, con el adiós que esos dos tuvieron.

Ana entendió que lo mejor era no cuestionarla más e indagar detalles. No, lo mejor en ese momento era dejar que todo se diera naturalmente, dándole tiempo a su amiga para que afrontara por sí sola de aquello que sucedió con el rubio. Sabía que su querida Lilián estaba tratando de alguna manera de olvidarse del incidente y aunque se le veía sonriente y animada, era obvio que algo la turbaba en su interior... esto fue algo que la azafata entendió perfectamente. Por lo que en este sentido, al darle su espacio y no mencionar más del asunto, Ana estaba respetando su privacidad.

De esta manera, después de disfrutar unos días inolvidables en el Caribe, las casi perfectas y maravillosas vacaciones llegaron a su fin. Así que con un lindo broceado, las chicas se despidieron del paradisiaco lugar al abordar el avión que las llevó de vuelta a casa. En verdad que habían sido unos días inigualables.

Al día siguiente de haber regresado, ambas se reincorporaron a sus trabajos. Ana salió de inmediato del país en un vuelo que la llevó a viajar por Europa, los Estados Unidos y Canadá, mientras que Lilián se quedó en su oficina trabajando.

Parecía que todo había regresado a la normalidad en sus vidas y que las vacaciones y todo lo que habían vivido, con el paso de los días, parecían pertenecer a una realidad lejana. No obstante para Lilián, las cosas nunca volverían a ser las mismas, en especial cuando de vez en cuando miraba la rosa que ahora reposaba en las páginas de su libro favorito. La flor era un constante recordatorio de lo que había vivido con Albert.

Días después al regresar de su largo viaje, Ana se volvió a encontrar con Lilián y esta vez decidieron ir a cenar a su restaurante favorito. Después de ponerse al día con las novedades de ambas, la azafata se animó a preguntarle,  
-Cuéntame, ¿te sientes mejor?- su amiga supo de inmediato a lo que se refería -es que desde que regresamos de las vacaciones te noto un tanto ausente, como distraída.-  
-No es nada de cuidado- le respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa -verás que pronto se me pasará.-

Preocupada como estaba, Ana no pudo contenerse más y cambiando su semblante por uno serio, entonces le comentó,  
-Si quieres saber dónde está tu corazón, solamente hay que ver con quién se distraen tus pensamientos...- la otra se quedó de una pieza mientras que continuaba -podrás intentar engañarme a mí, pero nunca lo podrás hacer a ti misma... dime, ¿sigues pensando en él?-

Lilián se sintió descubierta, aún cuando trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien, no podía ocultar lo que sentía entonces y mucho menos, frente a su mejor amiga. Así que bajando un poco la cabeza, su respuesta fue dada con varios leves asentimientos. Ana por consiguiente, comprobó que había estado en lo correcto.

Así que tomándola de la mano, le habló suavemente diciéndole,  
-No te preocupes, mientras se ven de nuevo, todo lo que han compartido los mantendrá unidos y por esa razón, estoy convencida de que lo vas a volver a ver... seguramente que en este preciso momento, Albert mismo está pensando en ti- tímidamente, la chica bajo la mirada, no sabiendo qué pensar -tranquila, ya se encontrarán... así sea tan sólo en tus sueños.-

De inmediato, Lilián levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un rostro sonriente que le demostraba que su amiga entendía perfectamente por todo aquello por lo que estaba pasando,  
-Así es mi querida Lilián, estoy convencida de que se volverán a encontrar y que él no tardará en venir a buscarte. No hagas mucho caso de este silencio entre ustedes, ya que es probable que sólo sea temporal y se esté dando por sus múltiples compromisos y ocupaciones- y con un guiño, bajo la mirada incrédula de su amiga, la azafata levantó la mano para pedir de inmediato la cuenta, no dándole tiempo a Lilián de pedirle que se explicara.

Por su parte, Ana pensaba que todo con respecto al tema de Albert ya había sido dicho y no había más de que hablar por el momento. Conociendo a Lilián, seguramente si le daba la oportunidad, comenzaría a cuestionaría para saber qué era exactamente lo que significaban sus palabras. Por lo que a los pocos minutos, la azafata se disculpó diciendo que tenía prisa por irse, ya que esa misma noche salía de vuelo.

Así sin más, ambas salieron del lugar para luego despedirse con un afectuoso abrazo.

Momentos después, mientras se dirigía a su casa, Lilián pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras de su amiga sin poder entenderlas del todo: ¿a qué se habrá referido exactamente su amiga? se preguntaba extrañada la tímida chica, sin hallar la respuesta.

-

Días después de ese encuentro, Lilián recibió un mensaje un tanto extraño de parte de Ana en el que le pedía que se encontrase con ella al aeropuerto porque necesitaba darle algo muy importante y que era urgente. Así que cuando se encontraba en camino a la terminal internacional, Lilián se preguntaba la razón por la que su amiga de buenas a primeras le pedía verse con ella ahí... todo esto le resultaba sumamente raro.

Aún así y no entendiendo del todo, Lilián se dirigió hasta la sala de arribos de los vuelos internacionales. Buscando en el tablero si el vuelo de Chicago había ya aterrizado, se dio cuenta de que éste ya había llegado y que solamente en cuestión de minutos los numerosos pasajeros comenzarían a salir.

Sabiendo que la tripulación demoraba un poco más, Lilián se alejó un poco del grupo de personas que como ella, esperaban a sus familiares y amigos, colocándose junto a una columna. No sabiendo qué hacer, se dedicó a checar sus mensajes en el teléfono. Tal vez Ana le había dejado uno indicándole lo que le iba a dar.

Sin embargo, distraída como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abrió para dar paso a los primeros pasajeros que salían de aduana y entre ellos, se encontraba alguien conocido que ni siquiera se imaginaba.

Así que, aún ensimismada con sus mensajes, no se percató de una figura que se acercó a ella, sino hasta que ésta la saludó,  
-Hola, Lilián.-

La chica al escuchar esa varonil voz, se quedó paralizada por un momento al tiempo que se le formó un gran hueco en su estómago. Así, después de recobrarse de la sorpresa unos instantes después, lentamente levantó la mirada para encontrase con esos cielos que constantemente recordaba y que jamás se apartaron de su mente,  
-Ahora entiendo de que se trataba la sorpresa de Ana- comentó él con una sonrisa sin despegar sus ojos de la chica.

Aún nerviosa por el encuentro, ella no le respondió y simplemente lo miraba fijamente como no creyendo lo que estaba sucediendo. Notando esto, Albert se acercó más a ella hasta casi rodearla con su alta figura, mientras que ella, no pudiendo evadirlo, acabó por recargarse sin escape en la columna misma,  
-Me alegra mucho el que vinieras a recibirme- se acercó para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió a su oído para susurrarle -no sabes cuánto te he extrañado- ella tragó en seco.

Pálida y sumamente nerviosa por cómo se estaba dando el reencuentro, no encontró palabras para expresarse, así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente, algo que fue obviamente algo sin pensar,  
-¿Qué... haces aquí?-  
-Recuerda que te dije que nos volveríamos a ver- le respondió él con una encantadora sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro -como lo prometí, estoy aquí.-  
-...- ella solamente negaba con la cabeza sin acabar de comprender y cuando por fin lo hizo, Albert comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla mientras le decía,  
-He venido por ti...-

Aún después de confesarle esto, Albert pudo percibir ciertas dudas en esos incrédulos ojos, por lo que tomando un gran suspiro, la tomó suave pero firmemente de las manos para luego decirle,  
-Créeme, Lilián, cuando te digo que he viajado desde Chicago con el único fin de volver a verte. Desde que estuvimos aquella vez en la playa no he dejado de pensar ni un momento en ti. Por eso, en cuanto pude alejarme de los negocios y de mi familia, y recibí cierto mensaje de una amiga tuya, tomé el primer avión para venir a buscarte.-  
-¿Cómo... supiste que estaría... aquí?- preguntó dudosa.  
-Ana me lo dijo durante el vuelo. ¿Sabes?, creo que el que estuviéramos en el mismo avión no fue una coincidencia, de seguro fue ella quien lo preparó todo.-

Ahora todo quedaba claro. Sí, seguramente su querida amiga al verla tan nostálgica y triste, había arreglado este encuentro entre ellos, usándose como pretexto ella misma y el cuento de que tenía que darle algo. Al parecer, también había contactado a Albert y uso también una ingeniosa excusa para hacerlo venir.

Sin dar tregua a que siguiera dudando de sus intenciones, Albert se acercó lenta y peligrosamente hasta su rostro, para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla,  
-No sabes lo mucho que anhelaba volver a estar así contigo. Dime, ¿me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti?-  
-...- aún atónita por sus palabras, lo único que acertó a hacer fue asentir lentamente.

Esto es todo lo que él necesitaba y conociendo lo tímida que era, no fue necesaria palabra alguna para saber que era correspondido. Así que sin más, se acercó más a ella para poder depositarle un suave y ansiado beso en sus labios.

Al sentir que la estaba acariciando con suavidad, Lilián se dejó llevar y esta vez lo demostró llevando su mano hasta el rostro del rubio para acariciarlo sutilmente. Esta era la señal para que él profundizara más su caricia y tomándola de la cintura, la atrajo más hacia a él para perderse en el ensueño que ambos al parecer, estaban compartiendo.

La larga espera que ambos habían sufrido, felizmente llegaba a su fin.

-

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del aeropuerto, una figura observaba desde arriba a la pareja, suspirando satisfecha. Su perfecto plan dio el resultado esperado y por consiguiente, todo era un rotundo éxito: ahora sus amigos se habían por fin reunido.

La azafata quería mucho a Lilián y en verdad estaba muy feliz por ella. Especialmente, ahora que estaba al tanto de todo y conocía la verdadera identidad del misterioso joven. Ana estaba segura de que el alusivo joven magnate y heredero, cuidaría bien de su más entrañable amiga.

Con una gran sonrisa de lado, Ana entonces escuchó su teléfono que sonaba tras recibir un mensaje. Inmediatamente lo leyó y con una encantadora sonrisa, miró su reloj para darse cuenta de que era el momento de alejarse de ahí, ya que también a ella la estaba esperando impaciente un ensueño de ojos azules y rubia cabellera hecho realidad, que había llegado en el mismo vuelo y que aguardaba por ella no muy lejos de ahí.

Así que tomando su pequeña valija de mano y sin poder resistirlo, se volvió a mirar una vez más a la pareja que aún continuaba perdida en su mundo de ensueño,  
-Se ve que serán muy felices- se susurró a sí misma -¡misión está cumplida!-

Y volviéndose emocionada por lo que también esperaba por ella, la azafata se alejó de ahí con el corazón feliz, sabiendo que no tenía que preocuparse más por ese par. Ellos comenzarían un nuevo capítulo de su vida, y afortunadamente lo harían juntos... y ¿quién sabe?, tal vez muy pronto eso mismo le sucedería a ella.

"Todo tiene su tiempo y todo lo que se quiere debajo del cielo, tiene su hora: tiempo de abrazar, tiempo de callar y tiempo de hablar... pero sobre todo, tiempo de amar." 


End file.
